Cuando el Rey perdió su corona
by Star Knight 80
Summary: Yugi Mutoh finalmente ha derrotado a Pegasus en el Reino de los Duelistas, pero la victoria ha llegado tarde. Su abuelo ha enfermado.


Impotencia... un sentimiento paralizante que evita que hasta el mas osado de los seres que habitan esta vieja y contaminada Tierra logre tomar una decisión correcta.

El saber que estas a punto de perder algo importante en tu vida sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo puede provocar una remolino de emociones... ira... tristeza... dolor... que acabaran por consumirte hasta sumirte en una severa depresión.

Eso fue lo que sintió el duelista mas famoso de todos los tiempos, cuando su ser mas querido fue raptado por las manos del mal, bajo la forma de un empresario multimillonario. El Duelo de Monstruos era su única oportunidad, pero fue derrotado y superado por su rival, perdiendo por consiguiente, el alma de la persona a quien más quería y respetaba.

Lo habría perdido para siempre, de no ser por el inflado ego del maldito Maximillian Pegasus... una apuesta fue servida como un manjar que el joven duelista Yugi Mutoh no podía rechazar... luchar en el Reino de los Duelistas, compitiendo con los mejores estrategas del famoso juego de cartas, hasta vencerlo a el en un duelo final, del cual dependía la vida de su abuelo Solomon.

Todo por los estúpidos Artefactos del Milenio.

Yugi Mutoh, invitado a la isla privada de Pegasus, jugaba la vida de su abuelo contra su Rompecabezas del Milenio, del cual provenía un poder milenario sellado en las más recónditas esquinas de las Pirámides Egipcias.

Todo lo que comienza, debe terminar.

El duelo finalizó con la victoria de Yugi.

Pegasus, huyendo cobardemente como un animal sin sentido del honor, se encerró en su torre, quien usando su Ojo del Milenio, liberó el alma de Solomon, junto con los de Seto Kaiba y su hermano Mokuba.

Todo lo que comienza, debe terminar.

Yugi ganó un duelo... pero no fue sino después de su regreso, cuando su premio perdió todo valor.

Todo lo que comienza, debe terminar.

**YU-GI-OH!**

**CUANDO EL REY PERDIÓ SU CORONA**

**Escrito por Starknight**

Aquella mañana, los cansados ojos de Yugi comenzaron a abrirse adoloridos y enrojecidos por la tristeza que le consumía el corazón como los gusanos que consumen una fruta. Su espalda adolorida fueron el resultado de haber pasado una incomoda noche en el hospital donde su abuelo ingresó de emergencias.

Luego de perder su alma por culpa de Pegasus, el cuerpo de Solomon sufrió una terrible convulsión, por lo que fue ingresado de emergencias días antes de partir al Reino de los Duelistas. Sufrió un paro respiratorio severo, y ha estado en la sala de Terapia Intensiva luchando por mantenerse en este mundo, esperando que su nieto lograra rescatarlo.

Yugi regresó feliz por haber ganado el duelo y el alma de su querido abuelo, pero cuando ingresó a las puertas del hospital, fue golpeado con una noticia directa que lo destrozó por dentro: Solomon sufrió un paro cardíaco a causa de su deficiencia respiratoria, por lo que cayó en un coma profundo que lo dejó con un destino incierto.

Desde ese entonces, Yugi no regresó a la juguetería que atendía su abuelo, sino que se quedó en el hospital, esperando una noticia esperanzadora que le levantara el animo y seguir adelante.

Pero de eso, ya pasó una semana... luego que Yugi despertara de su incomodo sueño en aquella sala de espera fría y solitaria.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – le preguntó su amiga Tea, una chica de 15 años, cabello castaño y lacio que le llegaba a los hombros, y una mirada angelical que reflejaban el cariño que le tenía a su amigo

- Si... dormí bien – mintió el chico del peinado de estrella – pero solo por unas horas, no podía conciliar el sueño sin saber nada de mi abuelo.

- Tranquilízate Yugi – le sonrió Tea – ya recuperaste su alma, así que es cuestión de tiempo para que se levante de esa cama

Yugi miró por un momento a Tea antes de abrazarla con fuerza, agradeciéndole el acompañarlo en aquel momento, apaciguando su sentimiento de impotencia.

- voy a traerte algo de comer, necesitas fuerza para seguir esperando – le dijo Tea dirigiéndose a los ascensores que la llevarían a la planta baja del edificio (estaban en el 5 piso) rumbo al cafetín. Yugi solo asintió.

Impotencia... ese sentimiento que te carcome las entrañas, te aprieta el corazón hasta el punto de reventar y te presiona la mente a tal punto de no distinguir que es bueno y que es malo... un niño de apenas 13 años no podía soportar semejante presión, pero el apoyo de sus amigos lo han mantenido en pie.

Tea espero solo un momento a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas, pero antes de entrar, se encontró con las humanidades de Tristan y Joey. El primero es moreno, de cabello marrón subido en una pequeña punta (parecido a una cresta) y de semblante serio cuando está en sus cabales. Joey era más bajo que el, de mirada penetrante y de cabello rubio. Ambos acompañaron a Yugi en el Reino de los Duelistas a pesar que uno combatió contra el otro, pero eso reforzó más la amistad que se tenían estos duelistas.

Joey fue el primero en salir del ascensor, mirando a Tea de frente.

- ¿Cómo está Yugi¿se supo algo nuevo? – le preguntó. La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Me temo que la situación no ha mejorado... esto ya no me está gustando.

- Pero tampoco ha empeorado ¿cierto? – dijo Tristan tratando de levantar los ánimos – estoy seguro que el señor Mutoh saldrá de esta situación.

Los ánimos caídos de Tea se levantaron rápidamente por ese soplo de humor, ella era la que más tiempo había acompañado al joven duelista y no podía decaer ahora.

- Ahora vuelvo muchachos, voy a comprarle algo de comer a Yugi – dijo montándose al ascensor, pero Joey la detuvo.

- ¿Podrías también traerme algo de comer? No he desayunado U

**PLONK**

Joey quedó estampado en el suelo con un soberano chichón, mientras Tea, apretando los puños y con una venita hinchada en la frente, desaparecía detrás de las puertas del elevador.

- ¿qué no conoces la sutileza? ¬¬U – le recriminó Tristan al golpeado Joey.

Yugi no se dio cuenta que sus amigos habían llegado cuando sintió la mano de Tristan apoyarse en su hombro.

- Hola muchachos – saludó con desgano.

- Tranquilo compañero – le dijo Joey tratando de inyectarle los ánimos de la misma manera que lo hizo Tristan – recuperaste el alma de tu abuelo a tiempo, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para verlo salir.

- Lo se... pero tardé demasiado... debí vencer a Pegasus más rápido.

- No podías hacer nada más Yugi – comentó Tristan – tu no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó mientras no estaba.

Yugi se levantó de su asiento, dándoles la espalda a sus dos amigos antes de responder.

- La culpa la tiene este maldito Rompecabezas del Milenio – apretó con fuerza la cadena que sostiene la pirámide volteada – si yo no tuviera esta cosa, Pegasus no me habría buscado y mi abuelo todavía estaría sano.

- Yugi... tranquilízate – le dijo Joey poniéndole una mano en el hombro, pero este se hizo a un lado mirándolo con saña.

- ¿Quieres que me tranquilice! si yo no hubiera armado el Rompecabezas, Pegasus no me hubiera encontrado ni hubiera robado el alma de mi abuelo. YO TUVE LA CULPA DE LO QUE LE PASÓ A MI ABUELO.

Las lágrimas de dolor del pequeño jugador se esparcieron en el aire cuando este salio corriendo rumbo a las escaleras buscando un momento de soledad. Joey quiso ir tras él, pero Tristan lo detuvo y le negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Tea regresaba bastante confundida de verlo correr.

Joey entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decirle su amigo.

- Tienes razón... si a mi hermana Serenity le hubiera pasado lo mismo... yo también me sentiría como él.

Dolor… ira… sufrimiento… el corazón del niño estaba hecho pedazos por el temor de la inminente perdida de su ser más querido. Ya no quería saber nada del mundo, ni de sus amigos, ni de los duelos, ni de él mismo. Por primera vez, deseó que el Reino de las Sombras se lo tragara. De tanto pensar y correr, no vio al hombre que entraba al hospital, con el cual Yugi chocó de frente cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

- ¿QUÉ LE PASA! FIJESE POR DONDE CAMINA – le gritó al hombre que estaba de pie, mirándolo con un rostro bonachón, de cabello canoso y rostro redondeado, con unos pómulos un poco prominentes y un mostacho blanco y bastante poblado.

- ¡No le grites así a mi abuelo, mal educado! Tu chocaste con él y seguro fue a propósito – salió detrás de este anciano bonachón una niña de ocho años, cabello dorado y sujetado en un par de coletas, apretando fuertemente a un osito de peluche con sus brazos infantiles, quién salió a defender a su familiar por la rebeldía del duelista. Realmente estaba de malas pulgas la niña, pero eso a Yugi no le importó, su rabia contenida no medía palabras con la razón, saliendo por los poros de su cuerpo como el chorro de agua de una manguera de bomberos.

- Rebeca, por favor, déjalo en paz – dijo el anciano, esta vez poniendo un semblante serio y casi autoritario. A pesar de los ruegos de su nieta por darle una lección a Yugi, aquel hombre se adelantó y le tendió una mano para que se levantara, mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa

- Disculpa a mi nieta Yugi, es demasiado precoz y no sabe medir sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo es… que me conoce? – preguntó Yugi más calmado, en parte porque las enfermeras y guardias ya lo miraban de forma reprobatoria, y confundido.

- Ah, sé mucho sobre ti, Yugi – contestó el anciano con una voz apacible – tu abuelo siempre me habla de ti.

La sola mención de su abuelo le nubló la mente de golpe, borrándose todo a su alrededor, quedando solo él y ese señor. ¿De donde lo conocía su abuelo¿Quién era él?.

- Oh, no me di cuenta, aún no nos conocemos. Me llamo Arthur Hopkins, y ella es mi nieta Rebeca.

Yugi miró a la pequeña, y en respuesta la niña hizo ademán de rechazo.

- ¿Así que usted conoció a mi abuelo en Egipto? – le preguntó Yugi al señor Hopkins con curiosidad. Ambos estaban sentados en la sala de espera de la recepción de emergencias.

- Así es – continuaba su relato el señor Hopkins – el me ayudó en mis investigaciones acerca de la cultura egipcia, su religión, y sobre todo, su modo de vida.

Arthur le relató a Yugi sus teorías acerca de una relación casi irreal, fantasiosa pero mítica a la vez, de los Duelos de Monstruos creados por Maximillian Pegasus, con los juegos antiguos de los sacerdotes de hace casi 5000 años que habitaron cerca del cauce del Nilo. Muchas partes de esa historia fueron obviadas para hacer una síntesis necesaria, pero aún así bastaron sus palabras para que Yugi se sintiera anonadado. El ya sabía de la existencia del juego en aquella época, y del Reino de las Sombras, pero no pensaba que su abuelo hubiera colaborado con aquel hombre en la excavación. Aunque no era del todo descabellado. Después de todo, fue Solomon quién le regaló a Yugi el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

- Pero mi abuelo no hablaba mucho sobre usted – dijo Yugi un poco apenado, pero Arthur le sonrió.

- Creo que para ese entonces no era necesario que me conocieras, aunque siento que este encuentro ya estaba destinado, pequeño Yugi.

Rebeca Hopkins estaba alejada de aquella conversación, disfrutando su quinta victoria consecutiva en el susodicho duelo contra un niño que esperaba a ser atendido por un yeso en su tobillo. Luego de dejar que fueran derrotados 6 monstruos de su campo, Rebeca lanzó a la batalla a su Espectro de las Sombras: un monstruo parecido a una mantis, con seis ojos y 4 patas, cuyo efecto en la batalla era su fortalecimiento en sus puntos de ataque por cada monstruo lanzado a la batalla, haciendo que su monstruo aumentara de 1600 puntos a 2200, venciendo fácilmente al Duende Antiguo del niño (ataque de 1450 y defensa de 1200) y por ende, acabando con sus puntos de vida.

- Dime Yugi – dijo el señor Arthur luego de regañar a su nieta por mostrarse tan altanera con el niño vencido - ¿tu abuelo alguna vez te mostró algo que considerara valioso?

- No que yo recuerde… aunque – Yugi dudó un momento. Su memoria le fallaba, pero su abuelo alguna vez le mostró algo de mucho valor.

- Tu abuelo y yo quedamos atrapados en aquella tumba durante la excavación – dijo el señor Arthur mirando al vacío, motivo de sus recuerdos – el me salvó la vida regalándome el último sorbo de agua que quedaba en una cantimplora a pesar que el me la ganó en un duelo… y en agradecimiento – en este momento sonrió – le regalé mi Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

¡El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, aquella carta si estaba en propiedad de su abuelo, pero Yugi no podía contarle que aquella carta fue rota en dos por el altanero Seto Kaiba. Si se lo decía, quién sabe que daño le produciría a aquel señor tan gentil. Yugi hizo ademán de recordar, pero obviando el estado que se encontraba la cuarta carta del Dragón Ojiazul que quedaba en todo el mundo.

- Pues, con mostrarte esa carta, de una u otra forma, te había hablado de mí ¿no crees? – dijo riendo el venerable anciano, cosa que le alegró el momento a Yugi. Pero un rugido se escuchó en la sala, y Arthur exhaló un suspiro – parece que aún no has desayunado. Ven, te invito a comer algo.

- Señor… no debería tomarse esa molestia…

- Sería una molestia si no aceptas mi invitación Yugi, acompáñame, yo tampoco he comido – dijo riendo.

Yugi tomó de la mano al señor Arthur y se fueron al cafetín del hospital. Atrás dejaron a Rebeca, quién celebraba su 6ta victoria consecutiva.

Las horas continuaron pasando… y no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta. Otro día había pasado y no había señales que el señor Solomon se recuperara.

Tea, Joel y Tristan se ofrecieron para albergar a Yugi en sus respectivas casas (incluso el señor Arthur también) pero el pequeño declinó las invitaciones. Quería irse del hospital y pasar una noche solo, y el único lugar que se le ocurrió fue la tienda de juguetes de su abuelo, donde había vivido desde que tenía uso de razón.

Allí estaba él, frente a la puerta de cristal ahora abierta, mirando con tristeza la habitación oscura donde se encontraban los juguetes y peluches ahora sin nadie que los cuidara. Lentamente avanzaba en la penumbra luego de haber cerrado con llave la puerta ayudándose por las luces débiles de algunos faros lejanos, recordando aquellos momentos alegres que había vivido con su abuelo arreglando los estantes, recibiendo los paquetes, y pasando uno que otro rato con los amigos jugando al Duelo de Monstruos.

Pero ahora, eso estaba por terminar… o por lo menos, no estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Yugi se dirigió a su habitación, en la parte superior de la tienda, dejando su Rompecabezas del Milenio en el escritorio y acostándose boca abajo en su cama. Permaneció así, inmóvil, viendo pasar el tiempo, recordando aquellos tiempos… por un momento, deseó que alguno de sus amigos estuviera allí, con él. ¡Que tonto fue al rechazar las invitaciones¡Estar allí solo era muy duro para él!

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba llorando, aplastando su cabeza en su almohada para cortar su llanto con la falta de aire, pero eso era imposible. La esencia de su abuelo estaba en cada rincón de esa casa, y eso lo llenaba de tristeza… ira… odio hacia el maldito Pegasus… y hacia él mismo por no haber regresado a tiempo.

No quería estar solo… necesitaba de alguien… quien sea.

- No estas solo amigo Yugi, yo estoy aquí.

Esa voz era muy familiar (quizá demasiado) y se levantó de un brinco como si un resorte lo hubiera empujado. Sus ojos vidriosos veían al dueño de aquella voz tan conocida como si se tratara de un espejismo maravilloso. Aquella voz era de Yami, el espíritu del Rompecabezas del Milenio, quién estaba parado frente a él al otro lado de la habitación.

- Entiendo tu dolor pequeño – comenzó hablando Yami luego del tenso silencio – sentir que perderás a un ser querido es algo que agobia el corazón y el alma, al punto de querer acompañar a ese ser de alguna manera.

- ¿entender? – le dijo Yugi mirándolo ensañado - ¿cómo puedes entender eso, tu no me ayudaste a acabar con Pegasus antes que le pasara esto a mi abuelo¡tu no perdiste a nadie importante en este mundo y yo lo estoy perdiendo! – terminó gritándole al espíritu. Pero este, cerrando los ojos, le contestó:

- Si perdí a alguien importante… mi pueblo… hace ya 5000 años.

Yugi abrió los ojos ante semejante respuesta y echó la mirada a otro lado, completamente apenado.

- Disculpa… ya ni sé lo que digo.

- No te preocupes Yugi – contestó Yami arrodillándose ante él – estás dolido y no sabes si culparte a ti mismo o a alguien más.

Los sollozos de Yugi eran lo único que cortaban el nuevo silencio que se había formado, y Yami se sentía frustrado por ser alguien etéreo, sin posibilidad de abrazar a su otra mitad y compartir juntos, cuerpo a cuerpo, aquel dolor. Un abrazo siempre reconforta a quien lo necesita, aunque solo dure un momento.

Pero Yami, con una sonrisa renovada, llamó la atención de Yugi.

- Amigo… hay alguien más que quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Yugi.

Yami señaló una esquina oscura de la habitación incitando a que se levantara de la cama. Ambos se quedaron mirando aquella esquina, que extrañamente se veía más oscura que el resto del cuarto. Hasta que pasó lo que debía pasar. La sorpresa de Yami hicieron que el corazón de Yugi latiera a mil por hora.

De aquella esquina, salió Solomon Mutoh, su abuelo.

- Hola, Yugi… querido nieto.

- ¡ABUELO! – Yugi corrió hacia él emocionado ante esa visión. Su abuelo estaba allí, sonriéndole como siempre, sin rastros de ninguna enfermedad. El niño extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo, sentir el contacto de la humanidad de su abuelo después de una semana de zozobra… Pero la felicidad le duró poco… Yugi atravesó a Solomon como si este no estuviera allí.

- Soy un espíritu, Yugi – dijo sin voltearse – Mi cuerpo sigue en el hospital.

Lo que alguna vez fue alegría, se convirtió en una decepción que apretujó su corazón como si fuera a implotar. Lentamente ambos se voltearon, y Solomon vio con tristeza como el débil sollozo de Yugi se convirtió en un sonoro llanto de desesperación.

- ¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO, YAMI? – El Espíritu no reaccionaba ante el regaño - ¿ACASO ERES UN SÁDICO¿TE AGRADA VERME SUFRIR?

- ¡Yugi, espera! – Solomon llamó la atención de su nieto (este se había acercado a Yami hinchando su pecho debido al enojo) y este se volteó, aún con el ceño fruncido y con marcas de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas – lo que hizo Yami está prohibido por las Cortes Celestiales. El se está arriesgando para que tu y yo nos veamos.

Yugi se volteó ahora hacia Yami, incrédulo. Este solo asintió.

- Necesitaban verse una vez más Yugi… aunque esta fuera la última… Él mismo imploró el poder del Rompecabezas para traerlo hasta aquí.

Yugi ahora miró a su abuelo, mirándolo como un conejo asustado y negando la realidad con su cabeza. Necesitaba que su abuelo le dijera que eso no era verdad… pero…

- Lo lamento Yugi… vine a despedirme.

- Pero abuelo... – Yugi comenzó a llorar otra vez, aunque estaba casi seco y su cabeza palpitaba por esa presión – yo rescate tu alma… vencimos a Pegasus y pude salvarte.

- Y lo hiciste bien Yugi, y te lo agradezco… pero lamentablemente, mi cuerpo no pudo resistir esa ausencia… me temo que ya no queda más por hacer, y tendré que dejar este mundo.

- ¡No lo hagas abuelo! Por favor, quédate conmigo… por favor – Yugi cayó de rodillas. Tanta tristeza no la podía soportar su cuerpo frágil.

- No puedo Yugi… esta es mi despedida… pero antes de irme, quisiera de ti un último favor.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Yugi secándose las últimas lagrimas que podían brotar de sus ojos.

- En el aparador, al lado de la caja registradora, encontraras una caja de madera adornada… allí está una carta que quisiera llevarme conmigo cuando me lleven a mi última morada.

- ¿El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules? – dijo automáticamente Yugi. Solomon asintió.

- Ese mismo. Es el recuerdo de un gran amigo mío, y quisiera llevármelo conmigo.

- ¿Y de mi no te llevaras nada? – suplicó su nieto, pero Solomon negó con una sonrisa y dijo:

- Deseo que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo se quede en este mundo… tu eres mi familia… eres sangre de mi sangre… necesito que mi legado este en este mundo para que todos puedan recordarme… necesito tener a alguien que me importa mucho para así conectarme con este mundo… mi labor aquí ya terminó, pero la tuya apenas esta empezando… ¿ahora entiendes por qué deseo que te quedes aquí?

Yugi comenzó a sentir una emoción muy grande en su pecho que lo invadía recorriendo cada una de sus venas. Aunque Solomon no esté, Yugi sabía que siempre estarían juntos, en mente y corazón… Un pequeño Mutoh, recuerdo de Solomon, se quedaría en la Tierra.

Luego que el pequeño asintiera, la jovialidad del rostro de Solomon volvió a tomar cabida en su fantasmal rostro. Ya todo estaba hecho.

- Yami… ya estoy listo – dijo levantando la vista hacia Yami, quién sonreía.

- Entonces vamonos… señor Mutoh – dijo extendiéndole su mano.

Yami y Solomon se despidieron de Yugi mientras se dirigían a la esquina oscura de la habitación, y Yugi, sentado en su cama, se despidió agitando su mano. Ver a su abuelo, aunque fuera una última vez, fue más que suficiente.

Los rayos de sol penetraban por las rendijas que dejaban la persiana cerrada, cayendo uno de ellos directamente en los ojos de Yugi. Este, por las molestias de la luz, abrió lentamente los ojos y se sentó en su cama. Vestía aun la ropa de ayer, y miraba confundido las esquinas de su cuarto, incluida la misma por donde se habían ido Yami y Solomon… ¿pero de verdad estuvieron allí¿o fue solo un sueño provocado por su depresión?

Al poco rato, el teléfono estaba sonando. Yugi tomó el más cercano, cerca de la entrada a la tienda, y luego de escuchar al interlocutor, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. La llamada era de Tea, quién pasó la noche en el hospital.

Yugi recibió al fin la terrible noticia.

**SOLOMON MUTOH**

_2-1-1933_

_+ 21-5-2003_

Una leve llovizna caía en el cementerio de Ciudad Dominó aquella tarde de Mayo. Yugi, sus amigos, y el señor Arthur y Rebeca, habían asistido al día del entierro para acompañarlo a darle el último adiós a su abuelo. Yugi no lloró en ningún momento, porque el momento difícil había pasado. Sus amigos se sorprendieron ante la fortaleza del joven, y Arthur sonrió de manera compasiva.

Arthur Hopkins, de ahora en adelante, se encargaría del cuidado de Yugi y de la Tienda de Juguetes. Ya habían contratado a otra persona para que siguiera el negocio hasta que Yugi cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudiera encargarse el mismo de la herencia familiar. Arthur sentía que de esa forma cumpliría a cabalidad con la amistad de Solomon, como si lo hubieran pactado con anterioridad.

A lo lejos, en una pequeña calle, una limosina negra había estado estacionada durante todo el funeral. El dueño era nada menos que Seto Kaiba, quién miraba a Yugi desde adentro con la ventana entreabierta. Kaiba bajó un momento sus lentes oscuros, y le dirigió unas palabras de las que el mismo se sorprendería aún tiempo después:

- Lo lamento, Yugi.

Kaiba terminó de cerrar la ventana del auto, dio una orden al chofer, y la limosina se retiró del cementerio. Yugi jamás se enteró que Kaiba había estado allí.

Poco a poco, el féretro empezó a descender en la fosa que sería de ahora en adelante su morada, y Yugi, de un respingo, ordenó que dejaran de bajarlo. Los presentes se sorprendieron ante aquella orden.

Yugi se acercó a uno de los enterradores, y le hizo la petición:

- ¿Podrían abrir por última vez el ataúd?... hay algo que me falta por hacer.

Uno de los enterradores complació a Yugi, y abrieron la tapa del ataúd donde podían ver su cabeza. Yugi lo vio allí, acostado, con un rostro tan apacible que por un momento creyó que estaba dormido… pero la realidad era la misma, y no había posibilidad de cambiarla.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó aquella carta que su abuelo guardaba con tanto recelo. Tenía en sus manos el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, aunque pegado con un papel adhesivo transparente. Lentamente lo depositó cara arriba sobre el cristal… pero se arrepintió y lo puso cara abajo. "Así podrás verlo toda la eternidad" pensaba Yugi. Luego el ataúd fue cerrado nuevamente, y lo descendieron hasta el fondo, donde caían las flores que lanzaban sus amigos y el señor Arthur, para acto seguido, ser cubierto de tierra.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse mientras los enterradores hacían su trabajo, pero Yugi se detuvo un momento y miró a la tumba. Ahora veía la tumba con ojos de alegría, ya que pudo cumplir el último deseo de su abuelo. Sólo le quedaba seguir adelante, y demostrar que no era un simple Rey del Juego… sino un Rey de la Vida.

- ¡Adiós, abuelo! – dijo Yugi sonriente, antes de irse con sus amigos.

___No digas adiós Yugi… solo di… hasta luego._

_**FIN**_

___A la memoria de Jesús Alfonso Ramírez…_

___Descansa en paz, abuelo…_

___Si preguntan por ti, estas en Higuerote._


End file.
